


Egg

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's egg. What more do you want?
Relationships: Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles/Sani Telethia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT a coward. What I AM however is stupid. And way too invested in "How would this even work?" for my own good. Happy 3am enjoy the eggfic.

"So these creatures, I'm guessing Telethia, were the High Entia forefathers?" Shulk stared up at the looming statue of a Telethia with its wings outstretched, and Alvis soon joined his side. 

"Correct," he confirmed, "Through millennia they became the High Entia you see today." 

"Yes," Shulk pursed his lips in thought, "It was through 'breeding with Homs,' right?" he cast a curious glance at the statue as Alvis hummed confirmation, "... How?" 

Alvis thought for a moment. "Would you like to find out?" 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


In retrospect, this really wasn't a smart idea. The Sani Telethia. It looked a lot like the statues on Prison Island, Shulk noted as the creature stepped towards him with a purr. 

"Do not worry," Alvis had smiled at him earlier, "it will not harm you. I have informed it of your...  _ curiosity _ ." 

"It understands you?" Shulk had blinked in surprise.

"Of course. It was rather amused by this request. This particular Telethia was among the first to be given sentience, though it lacks a mouth to speak with I have no trouble understanding it, and it will have no trouble understanding you." He'd waved farewell as the creature stepped forward, and then it was just Shulk and the 15 foot tall Telethia. 

It crouched in front of him, cooing reassuringly. Or at least as reassuring as it could be. Still, Shulk thought to himself, if Homs in the past could handle it, surely he could too? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing was for sure. Early Homs had been into some freaky shit. Alvis had explained the gist of it, but hearing about it and experiencing it were two entirely different situations. High Entia genetics contained an impossible mix of biologically different creatures that resulted in High Entia becoming monotremes, with a little bit of string pulling from a terribly bored god. 

Telethia were originally egg layers as well, but their means of reproduction were more akin to parasitic insects at first. After fertilization, the egg-carrier would find a host to deposit its eggs in. This, of course, would not mix in with Homs genes, so a few tweaks were made down the line. The Sani Telethia, however, was one of the earlier kinds. 

Despite having that explained to him, no amount of words could prepare Shulk for the spike that was rammed quite hard into his ass. It was long and stiff, smooth and hard, and more than a little uncomfortable. To his benefit, it was also slimy enough to go in without too much pain, but it still hurt like hell. 

Shulk clenched his teeth and winced when it went even deeper, had early Homs really done this willingly? The Telethia made a few gentle noises and nudged his back with its snout, purring as it eased him into relaxing. He groaned when it began to feel a bit better and the initial hurt faded, and again when something soft was deposited in his intestine. A few soft somethings, actually. Usually the first type of egg to come to mind was the hard-shelled egg of a bird, but apparently Telethia eggs were soft. It was... kinda weird. 

Well, this whole situation was more than 'kinda' weird. The Telethia pulled out, and he sighed in relief, turning onto his back to stare up at it. "So this is really what eventually led to the High Entia?" The creature nodded its head and cooed affirmations. Shulk sighed again, "Homs are weird, huh?" It cooed its agreements once more. "Guess I'm one to talk, though." Why had he agreed to this, again? 

He looked down at the noteable bulge in his lower abdomen, "So, uh. Those aren't gonna be stuck in there, are they?" The Telethia made a sound that was unmistakably similar to a laugh, flapping its wings in amusement. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no?' " He asked, a bit more concerned now as he stood to recover his clothes. "Nevermind, I'll have to ask Alvis about it." Shulk grumbled. 

  
  



End file.
